For You Not to Know
by kanon1010
Summary: jika saja dirinya mengatakan rindu... jika saja dirinya tidak menusuk dari belakang... jika saja dirinya mengingatmu sedikit saja. akankah kau terbebas dari belenggu kegelapan itu? akankah kau mengeluarkan bloody tears itu?... CasLab


**WARNING ! : fic ini mengandung unsur shounen ai (boys love/ YAOI), dengan mengambil setting AU, para karakter yang terlihat agak ooc, serta typo serta miss typo yang tak sengaja apabila anda temui. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini, bisa segera anda tinggalkan. Terima kasih.**

* * *

.

.

Kau hanya diam terpaku di depan pintu bercat putih kusam itu. Mendengar suara-suara yang bukan seharusnya berasal dari suara merdumu.

Menyaksikan kejadian itu di balik pecahan kaca, membuatmu semakin sakit bagaikan kaca rapuh tersebut.

Mungkinkah jika kau masih ada ia tak akan menyentuh orang selain dirimu?

Tetapi, nyatanya dirinya lah yg membuat dirimu menghilang dengan sebuah perbuatan yang dikatakan _**'perselingkuhan'**_.

* * *

Disclaimer : **Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino**

Pairing : Castor & Labrador

…..Kanon1010 Proudly Present…..

"**For you Not to Know"**

* * *

.

Kau terkurung di dalam sebuah ruangan yang selalu terkunci yang bahkan kuncinya itu tak tau kau letakan dimana. Ruangan itu adalah hatimu

Hatimu terbentuk melalui sebuah ruangan dimana yang dulunya terdapat kenanganmu bersamanya, tetapi sekarang? Figura foto itu kosong. Hanya terpajang frame yang berdiri di sepanjang buffet tanpa ada selembar kenangan di dalamnya.

Apa kau kurang pantas untuk dirinya?

…..

Kau tunggu dirinya pulang setiap malam, di pagi hari kau persiapkan segala perlengkapannya sebelum dirinya berangkat kerja. Kau benar-benar menjadi sosok seorang pendamping yang ideal. Senyummu tak pernah lepas setiap berhadapan dengannya.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, kau menyimpan rasa sakit itu sendirian. Rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan membunuh dirimu. Hingga kau mencapai pada batasnya ketika melihat dirinya bersama seseorang yang sangat kau kenal, tengah bergumul satu sama lain di dalam kamar kalian berdua.

Kamar yang menjadi saksi cinta kalian, kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu cerita hidup kalian, dan kamar itu pula yang menjadi saksi ketika semua pertahanan dirimu runtuh.

Sekarang, kau terjebak di dalam kehampaan hati yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Hanya sebuah ruangan tua dan sebuah kursi yang menjadi tempatmu menangis setiap saat. Hingga kau pergi, dirinya tak menaruh sedikitpun kesedihan.

...

Hingga suatu hari, kau hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar kalian dengan berbalutkan baju terusan berwaran putih, Kau hanya menatap kamar kalian dengan tatapan datar. Tampak di dalam sana, dirinya kembali melakukan hal yang sama ketika terakhir kali kau melihatnya.

Tetapi, ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Saat ditengah permainan panas mereka, dirinya meneteskan air mata dan berteriak memanggilmu lalu menghentikan permainan panas tersebut, meninggalkan orang tersebut yang ikutan terdiam melihat tingkah lakunya.

Sedangkan kau? kau masih diam tanpa ekspresi melihat tingkah dua manusia tersebut. Mungkin, jika orang ketiga itu bukanlah orang yang kau kenal maka tak akan sesakit ini. Nyatanya dia adalah sahabatmu sendiri, seseorang yang selalu menjadi tempatmu mencurahkan isi hati. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah objek yang selalu kau ceritakan padanya.

**CKLEK…**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan tampaklah sosok dirinya tengah mengacak rambut coklatnya dan membetulkan letak kacamata minus tersebut. Posisi kalian saling berhadapan, dirinya pun terdiam sejenak memandang lurus kearahmu.

Lalu ia berjalan melewatimu atau bisa dikatakan menembusmu, dan seketika itu pula kau menangis dan tetesan air mata itu mengenai pundak dirinya. Sudah bukan lagi airmata berwarna bening yang kau keluarkan, melainkan air mata darah atau nama lainnya Bloody tears.

Kegelapan hatimu, kekosongan hatimu, menciptakan air mata istimewa itu. Dendam, dan kesedihan menciptakan kekuatan negatif pada dirimu dan itu akan tidak akan hilang jika kau sendiri yang membersihkan hatimu.

Serta, selamanya kau akan terkurung dalam ruang gelap itu…..

.

.

…**.Fin…..**

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE ….**

"Castor," panggil seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah terbaring di bawah tubuh pria yang bernama Castor teresbut. "Apa kau memikirkan Labrador?" lanjutnya.

Castor bangun dari tubuh Razette dan kembali memakai pakaiannya. "Kita hentikan ini sekarang Razette."

"Tapi, bukankah Labrador sudah tiada jadi untuk apa kita berhenti?" gadis berambut pink itu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang menatap pria yang berstatus suami dari sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sahabat yang telah tiada karena mengetahui perselingkuhan suaminya dengan sahabatnya sendiri hingga pria manis bernama Labrador itu mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Maaf Razette, selama ini aku selalu memikirkan Labrador, aku selalu merindukannya, bahkan setelah kepergiannya rasa rindu ini semakin berkali lipat." Castor bersiap memegang ganggang pintu dan keluar. "Aku bodoh karena terjebak dengan hubungan masa lalu kita yang tak akan bisa kembali seperti semula."

Razette menunduk mendengar penuturan Castor, ia tau tak seharusnya ia menjadi penghancur rumah tangga Castor dan Labrador. Bahkan ia tak memperkirakan jika Labrador tau dan itu membuatnya mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Jika saja, aku bisa menahan diri aku tak akan kehilangannya seperti ini." ujar Castor sambil keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Razette yang tengah menangis pilu.

ketika Castor keluar kamar, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia merasa ada sesuatu tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah hawa keberadaan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, tetapi nyatanya tidak ada apa-apa di kasat matanya padahal disana berdiri sosok Labrador yang menatap langsung wajah suaminya, hingga ketika Castor melewati tubuhnya begitu saja membuatnya menangis.

"Darah?" Castor menatap setetes darah yang menempel di pundaknya dengan tatapan bingung lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan rumah kenangan tersebut. Tanpa ia tau bahwa sang pasangan abadinya, Labrador terjebak di dalam rumah tersebut dengan penuh kegelapan….

* * *

.

* * *

**pojokan Kanon1010 :**

minnaa! ohisashiburi~ … haizz kanon udah lama gak ke fandom 07-ghost. sebenarnya ada fic kanon yang Mikage & Teito kalo yang baca, tolong di review ya… masa silent readernya banyak tapi ga ada yg review satupun T-T mana kanon tau ceritanya bagus apa nggak….

oh ya fic kali ini, terinspirasi dari lagu Ga In dengan judul yang sama…

saa minna kanon1010 tunggu kritik, saran, masukan di kotak review ^^


End file.
